Keep Me in Your Heart
by Witch of the Sun
Summary: An unexpected adventure between the realms of life and death takes place as an unexpected reunion takes places between two best friends in a land celebrating life and death. Challenges are faced in order to stay together and deepen the bonds of friendship between them. So long as they are brave enough to truly live even in death, they can face anything together.


_"Keep me in your Heart,_

 _I'll stay there forever"_ ~ Winnie the Pooh

The landscape of the desert stretched on for miles and miles on ahead. The few patches of vegetation and wildlife dotted the area here and there, with a road leading to various other roads to towns and cities with a considerable distance from each other. The skies were awash with the watery colors of oranges and yellows mixed together as the orb fiery orb of the sun set slowly behind the far away mountains.

Down below, zooming down the stretch of road in a flash of yellow light, a dark form moved with speeds no normal human being could ever hope to match with on foot. As the form raced down the road, going further and further in to the heart of the desert, the distant form of a town came just up ahead. The black form began to slow down to a stop on a hill, kicking up a small cloud of dust. When the dust settled down, a black hedgehog was revealed standing there, with red eyes surveying his surroundings and noting the change in color of the darkening sky above. The blazing warm colors turned to cool shades of violets and blues with the final rays of sunlight disappearing behind the mountains.

Turning his gaze over to the town just below the hill he was on, he noticed with not much surprise that not even this place was spared from the Black Arms invasion, if the broken and damaged buildings were of any indication. It had only been two weeks since the Black Arms were driven out of Earth. Currently, the societies of Earth were recovering from the world wide invasion by the Black Arms and the threat of the Comet. Parts of the world were still struggling though, with some being hit worse with severe casualties and a tragic few that were wiped out entirely. It was a grim reality he saw when passing by several towns over. The eerie, vacant silence hung over them like a dark cloak. It was jarring and an unpleasant reminder of what was lost.

However, there was something different about this particular place. Instead of the melancholy and gloom that hung over the surviving people's head as they slowly picked themselves up and began to recover. A bright, vividly colorful scene met his senses with music playing in the distance.

Intrigued, the black hedgehog squinted down at the distant forms moving towards what he perceived to be a cemetery. Deciding to get a better look, the black and red striped hedgehog activated his skates and glided closer towards the nearly laid to waste town, curiosity getting the better of him.

Reaching the edge, he noted the destroyed bits of rubble, dust, and damage dealt onto this place. Some buildings had all but collapsed while a few others hung on with what little foundation they had left. Spotting the candle light glow of the group he spotted earlier, he started following the ongoing procession as they gathered together amongst the tombstones in a local graveyard. The hedgehog watched as they began to set up brightly lit and colorfully decorated altars that took on a festive appearance. A few appeared to have what looked like painted skull faces amongst them. There was chattering and music playing as the gathered townspeople began to settle down amongst themselves, some crying with bittersweet smiles on their faces as they looked down upon the decorated plot in the cemetery.

At first glance, it would appear to be some sort of Halloween-themed celebration, except that particular holiday came the day before, and from what he understood, people were reluctant to celebrate it so soon after the invasion.

There was something about this particular sight that stuck out though and made him come a bit closer, drawing him towards the scene of mourners laughing and crying, talking to each other in quivering voices laced in a dialect he didn't understand. Yet, even with all of this mourning, many found it within themselves to sing and dance just outside of the cemetery, with lively steps and songs that were steady enough to both be sentimental yet fun to dance to.

It amazed the black hedgehog that after such a great and terrifying event, these people could still get up and celebrate in spite of it all.

How is it that these people could keep on smiling when the whole world has gone to Hell?

The hedgehog noticed a passing group wearing masks and face paint nearing his location and quickly ducked into a dark alley where he was hidden effectively from anyone's notice. He understood that he bore a striking resemblance in color with the invading force of the creatures that came to Earth, and given from the previous reactions he got, anyone he met will mistake him for one of those creatures and be frightened by him.

The group passed by without pause, holding baskets full of baked goods, drink, and flowers in hand as they headed to where the rest of the town is located at. None of them so much as glanced at the alley he was in. Once they were out of view, he stood up from behind the crate he was hiding behind and went to look outside of the entrance.

Coast was clear.

A sound from behind alerted him and whipping around, he stiffened when seeing a young boy gaping at him in shock and fear. For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, the tense quiet settling between while the sounds of the singing and chattering people echoed outside of the alley.

Then, the boy began to let out a loud shriek which caused the other to quickly dart forward and grab him, covering his mouth to muffle the sound. Immediately, the boy struggled to get out of the red and black creature's grip.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down kid! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he hissed, red eyes glaring down at the terrified child. Of course the glare the hedgehog was giving wasn't helping at all.

"Ow!" he yelped, feeling a sharp sting on his fingers.

The kid bit him!

That little brat!

Pushing the kid away, the black hedgehog hissed and shook his hand. Inspecting his fingers, he noted the small amount of blood staining his white gloves. The kid sure had a sharp dentures. Looking back over to the boy on the alley floor, mutely staring up at him, the hedgehog scowled and turned away. He didn't have time for this.

"E-esperan! Wait!"

The hedgehog stopped, moodily looking over his shoulder at the boy who flinched away from his gaze.

"Hoo….who you?" the boy spoke in broken English, slowly getting up from the alley floor.

At first, he entertained the thought of leaving the kid in the dust and going back to running through the desert despite how dark it was now.

Distant music and laughter caught his attention though and his curiosity returned. Turning his focus back on the boy, he supposed he could sate his curiosity by asking the boy what this party was about. The broken English shouldn't pose too much of a problem with the language barrier.

"What are you all celebrating?" he asked, pointing at the other side of the alley where everyone was gathered together out of sight yet could still be heard from the alley way they were at.

The boy didn't seem too bothered by the fact the stranger didn't answer his question and instead took the time to think of a proper answer in the little English he knew.

"…es Dia de Los Muertos….Day of Dead…" he paused a few times to find the proper English words to translate to the stranger.

"Day of the Dead?" the hedgehog frowned, listening to the music change to a fast paced song.

"Si. Es the day wheres nos….w-we…remem…ber dead loved…people…and celebrate…memory…" the boy struggled with a few words and then thoughtfully considered the hedgehog before walking towards the alley entrance, beckoning for him to follow. Hesitantly, the hedgehog went after the kid as he stopped just outside of the alley and the boy pointed towards the cemetery. "Built altars para los muertos. Food y drink tambien for them y decoraciones."

The hedgehog listened to the child's explanation and nodded, showing he understood a little of what he was saying.

"…mi papa…dead by sombra creatures….I comes with my mother to celebrate y honor su memoria. We lost lots of people….today es the day we remembers and keeps them alive in nuestro memoria. You feels them with you, on this night. They is here…" the boy bowed his head, sighing. Then, he put a hand on his chest where his heart was and smiled a little. "I keeps him in mi corazon, in me heart. I remembers him so he is with me always. If I forgets, then he is truly gone."

The boy's words struck something in the black hedgehog, making him feel something as he slowly began to see the whole festivity in a different sort of light. The way the boy explained about his father and the meaning of the holiday to him made the hedgehog feel something. Unlike the more popular Halloween holiday celebrated in today's century, this one held more sentimental value, especially towards the dead.

"…I see." The black hedgehog said softly, red eyes softening the slightest.

The boy smiled a little at him. "I knows that he y todo of mi familia are together en Land of Remembered."

This caused a curious eye ridge to be raised at the boy in silent inquiry.

"Is where todo dead people goes when they is remembered y has fiestas every dia….es…very…very…pretty y color…where's every dead people is happy! Siempre forever!"

Happy.

There must've been something that gave him away as the boy seemed to become concerned and even sympathetic for the stranger as he then extended his hand out to him.

"…You come with me. Celebrate. You has people you miss no?" the boy offered.

This took him back for a second before he shook his head, declining the offer. "No…I…I should getting going any ways…" A lingering glance was sent towards the cemetery as he began to retreat. "Thank you though."

The boy frowned, a hint of disappointment on his face that was quickly wiped away when he realized he still didn't know the stranger's name. Turning to the stranger's retreating form, he called out, waving his arms.

"Aaaaye! What es tu name?"

At first, it appeared that the stranger didn't hear him. Then he received a response from the retreating figure.

"I'm Shadow!"

The boy blinked then grinned.

"Olah Senor Shadow! My name is Aaron!"

The boy watched as the stranger's figure disappeared from view, thinking that the name 'Shadow' sounded familiar to him. Then it hit him! He was the black hedgehog on the news said to have driven the black creatures away! He was the black hero.

"Shadow….Sombra…el Sombra estava aqui." he whispered to himself, going back to where everyone else was. Aaron wanted to visit his father's grave before going to find his friends to play with.

Outside of the town borders, back to the previous location on the hill he was at before going down to investigate the celebration, Shadow stood thinking. He could still hear the distant festivity going on back down in the town. It still amazed him that these people could still do this after the tragedy that struck them not too long ago yet they still manage to keep the memories of the recent passing of families, neighbors, and friends alive on this day.

 _"You has people you miss no?"_

Yes.

Yes, he does have people he misses.

People no longer in this world.

People he would actually give anything to see again, especially _her._

But they are all gone now. They are never coming back.

Yet he remembers them. He will always remember the people in the Ark he grew up with seeing everyday. Their faces, their voices, and how they all once lived together in that space colony just outside of Earth. The scientists, the technicians, nurses and doctors, Dr. Gerald and Maria….

Maria he misses the most.

A cold gust of wind came, blowing against the red striped quills and howling in his ears, making them to twitch. Shadow sighed, shutting his eyes and shook his hard sharply. No, he shouldn't dwell on the past. What's done is done, there was no point in mourning anymore; he made his decision.

So why did he have to keep telling himself that?

Scowling, the hedgehog reached into his person and took out a red, glowing emerald in his hand. The chaotic power pulsing within the precious stone as it glowed in response to his touch. The facets reflecting a small glow, as if telling him it was ready to be used by him.

The idea of running through the dark desert had suddenly become unappealing to him now.

Giving in to the emerald's beckoning, the dark hedgehog closed his eyes and focused on a specific location to go to. Once he managed to get a visual, he open his mouth and started the famous two words uttered when tapping into the emerald's chaotic power.

"Chaos-"

The lively music from the town suddenly became loud and booming, all of the townspeople seeming to be singing at once.

The image of golden flower petals flashed as blue eyes and yellow hair framing an all too familiar face appeared in his mind. Then a brief thought of where she was right now, of what kind of place she could be in right now, came. A vague image of a colorful place flashed by, thinking-wondering-if possible, could she be there right now?

What was he thinking?

He should be-!

"Control!"

In a flash he was gone. Blipping out of sight and away from the hill in the desert, next to a town filled with festivity that will last throughout the night. Unknowingly messing up his coordinates and landing himself somewhere else entirely than the destination he had in mind. However, as he will soon find out, it would be a happy, bittersweet accident that will change his life and views of death forever.


End file.
